Best Friends Fornever
by Serexion
Summary: Mandy wants to take over the world, Grim wants to take over the underworld. Grim's way out? Asking Mandy to marry him. [GrimxMandy, ONE SHOT]


**Yep, I decided to take a shot at a Grim One-Shot (hey, I'm a poet and it didn't know it! Hehe). This is my first time, so be nice. Flames will be used to make waffles. **

**Title: Best Friends Fornever**

**Rating: K **

**Summary: A one-shot in Mandy and Grim's POV. Mandy wants to take over the world, Grim wants to take over the underworld. Grim's way out? Asking Mandy to marry him. GrimxMandy **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Best Friends Fornever**

**-Mandy-**

Total and complete world domination, and the ability to conquer death. That was what had driven Mandy to blackmail the Grim Reaper into being her best friend for life. Even at a young age, she was slowly plotting how to achieve her ultimate goal. Death, she had conquered. Grim had no choice but to leave her alone. She would find some way to reverse the aging process. Billy? He was just an extra that had to be taken care of. And he was... eventually.

So maybe it wasn't that nice to take Billy's last life and use it for her own bidding.

But she wasn't nice.

**-Grim- **

Being a slave to two kids and trying to reap people's souls was hard work. Reaping required concentration, precision, and no distractions. It was hard work, doing the dishes and trying not to fall behind on reaping.

Those kids! They had totally messed with his plans. He had almost had the whole underworld eating out of his hand, then they came along. Why did they get involved with him? They couldn't just hand over the hamster like they should have, no. They had to make a stupid deal with him to become their best friend for life if he lost.

Why did he get himself into these positions?

**-Mandy-**

She would take Canada first. Everybody hated it, anyway. She would give it to General Skarr and let him do what he wanted with it. Besides, Billy liked Canada. That meant it was contaminated.

She would never admit it to anyone, but Billy was like her shirt. Always there, always dependable. To do all of the dirty work, of course. She would never do half of the stuff Billy did if someone paid her.

Of course, it also depended on how much.

Billy had died right before they went off to college. But then again, the stupid have been proven not to live past twenty in Mandy's book, but whatever. Anyone who stands in front of a rampaging rhinoceros at the zoo and let it run over them deserved to die.

But she couldn't help but feel a little saddened. But not much.

**-Grim-**

Grim sat on the couch, watching Pretty Pink Pony Season 1 and looking over his list at the people that were to be stripped of their souls. Renee Catlin, Shauna Jarvis, Jessica Rizzo... Grim got to the bottom of the list and jumped, then smirked. Mandy Wellington was freshly added.

If anybody could help him take over the underworld once more, it was Mandy.

But how could he do it?

**-Mandy-**

She drove down the highway, getting increasingly annoyed by the constant bobbing and weaving of the car in front of her. It was irritating, how she was trying to go to the library to do research in the privacy of the basement and plan for world domination, and idiots that didn't know how to drive kept coming out of nowhere.

A small dog ran out into the oncoming traffic. The diver in front of her hit the brakes, and Mandy leaned on the horn and swerved to avoid a collision-

**-Grim-**

"You mean, I should _marry_ the object of my torture?" Grim asked, staring at the small duck in front of him. The duck nodded.

"She doesn't have nine lives like her friend Billy did. If she dies, she has to marry someone of high rank in the underworld to retain her intellect."

"But I have to _marry _her?"

"You said you wanted her to help you take over the underworld."

Grim thought for perhaps a second.

"How does the whole underworld marriage thing work again?"

**-Mandy-**

She was hooked up to various machines, tubes, and wires, all trying to keep her going. Not that it would help. If she was going to die, she was going to die. That was how she thought about it.

Besides, she was best friends with the Grim Reaper. Nothing in that underworld could touch her with him around.

She suddenly felt very cold. He was going to take her soul?

"Gri-" she said in what could barely be called a whisper, then found she couldn't breathe. The machine was doing it for her.

She couldn't give orders anymore. Billy wasn't around.

Good thing that contract said 'forever'.

**-Grim-**

He sat in a chair, waiting for her to arrive. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. Mandy would probably overthrow him without trying.

Let her try. She was the queen from here on out. What she said, would go.

Including chopping his head off.

Grim gulped. Why did he never think of these things ahead?

**-Mandy-**

She woke to find herself being dragged down the passage by two large, pimply baboons. Mandy kicked one of them in the leg, but it seemed unfazed. They just kept dragging her down the passage to god only knew where.

"Let me go!" She yelled at the nearest one. They seemed to look at each other for a minute.

"Yes, master." One of them said, and they let go of her arms and motioned for her to keep following them down the passage.

_Master?_ This could get interesting.

**-Grim-**

The doors opened and she walked in. Grim would have blinked had he had eyes, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

She was a vision in black. When she had died, her soul had taken on a black dress with long, flowing sleeves and a skirt that went to the floor, past her ankles. Grim suspected heeled boots- Mandy was about three inches taller than normal. She was hot. For a human, anyway.

Grim shook all thoughts of this from his mind. She didn't deserve to be thought of like that. She deserved to be a queen. Of the underworld.

That would most likely have him executed on site.

**-Mandy-**

She looked up to see Grim standing, black- robed and holding his scythe. She glared at him, not letting on she was actually happy to see him and would love nothing more than to grab him, run out, and do the dishes for a week just to get out of this... well, hell.

Mandy reached up to her neck and found a necklace, with a flower like the one that was on her old shirt on it as a pendant. She returned her gaze to Grim.

"What do you want, bonehead?"

Grim cleared his throat, and a small, dragon- like demon popped out of nowhere.

"Yes, master?"

"See to it that this place is cleared of all eavesdroppers. I do not wish anyone to hear any of this."

"Very well." The demon disappeared, leaving a choruses of 'ow's and 'hey's' in his wake.

**-Grim-**

Grim turned to Mandy.

"Your soul looks better than your human form." It was intended as a compliment, but he doubted it had been taken that way.

"Grim, I order you to get us out of here. You have chores to do."

Grim smirked. "Honey, look around. We're in the middle of the underworld. You can't possibly think you can order me around?"

Mandy's eyebrows went up. "Your contract says, and I quote, "Best Friend Forever". I don't care if we're in the middle of the planet Mars, you have to listen to me, as long as I can give orders."

Grim laughed. "Give yourself a break, child. You don't possibly think that contract extended to the afterlife? It actually was written wrong. I could have walked out any time I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

Grim brought out a piece of paper.

**-Mandy-**

There was no way that she could have missed that part of the contract. No way. Why had Grim let it go for so long? He probably hadn't noticed it either, otherwise he would have been long gone.

Billy? Billy was to stupid to know. There was no way he could have figured it out.

Unless...

Billy didn't know how to spell, and this contract was most defiantly in Billy's handwriting. How could the idiot? It wasn't that hard to write-

Mandy crumpled the paper into a ball.

On it, the contract had said "Best Friends Fornever."

**-Grim-**

She was so cute when she got mad. That contract Billy had written... why had he never thought to look at it before? Billy was such a horrible speller. He should have known.

"So I guess this means our contract is void." Mandy said, tone calm for the level of anger she was at. Grim couldn't help but smile. This was very entertaining.

"Yes, it does. Unless you are willing to... enter into another contract, if you will."

Mandy looked skeptical. "What do you mean?"

"Give me your hand in marriage. Then you can rule this place with me."

**-Mandy-**

Marriage? Did that bonebag just ask for her hand in marriage? She was going to hurl.

"You don't rule the underworld, Grim." She pointed out, trying to make some sense of the situation.

"I can. We can. With your help."

"I have to marry you to do it?"

"Well, yes. Otherwise you lose all of your intellect, and then you're of no use to anyone."

Mandy thought. On one hand, she could rule the underworld and possibly lead an army up to the earth and take it over. On the other, she would burn in flames for all eternity, losing her mind and intelligence. There was really only one thing to do.

**-Grim-**

"Do, you, Grim, take Mandy to be your wedded wife, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

"I do." Grim, holding her hands in his, stared into Mandy's eyes. She looked ready to kill him. This was _so_ worth it. Or would be, eventually.

"Do you, Mandy, take Grim to be your wedded husband, to protect and serve, for as long as you both are dead?"

Mandy seemed to zone out for a second. Then-

"I do."

" I now present to you Mr and Mrs Reaper. You may now kiss the bride."

**

* * *

****That was my first ever Billy/Mandy fic, excluding Billy. He annoys me, and I find him hard to write if I'm not high on sugar.**

**Well? What do you think? Let me know! I'm thinking about a sequel to this one- shot, so tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**RCK **


End file.
